New girl in town
by mrscullenofsweden
Summary: AH.There is a new girl in town. The maneater and drop dead goergous Isabella Swan. The players Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock wants her, but it would be tough for them. Bella is a player herself. Will they get her? or what's going to happen?Summaryins
1. Chapter 1

**NEW GIRL IN TOWN!**

**There is a new girl in town. The maneater and drop dead goergous Isabella Swan. The players Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock wants her, but it would be tough for them. Bella is a player herself. Will they get her? or what's going to happen? Let the game begin! **

**This chapter starts with Rose, but after this the story will be in Bellas POV. Enjoy! **

**PS. The characters and twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers, i just have them in my story. I own nothing but my story.**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

Just another boring day in Forks. Nothing is happening around here.

I'm sitting in the Cafeteria with my best girlfriend Alice Brandon, her boyfriend Luke Adams, my boyfriend Emmet Cullen,his jerk twin Edward Cullen, and their jerk friend Jasper Whitlock.

And we are? The popular and rich ones on Forks high school. Alice is the short pixie like with an amazing is really beautiful with her stunning blue eyes, pale face, almost black short hair,high cheek bones and a sharp nose every girl would kill for to have. She is very energic and she LOVES shopping. She is my best friend and have been that since we were around twelve years old. She have been dating her handsome boyfriend Luke about two years now, almost as long as me and Emmet.

Luke is around 6 feet tall with a lean body. He is slight tanned, since he recently were in miami. He has blond messy hair that goes to his shoulders

and deep blue eyes. He has a face if an model and perfect white teeth. If i should compare his feauters to a celebrity it would be Zac Efron. They could be twins. You would call him goergous if you saw him.

Then we have my boyfriend, Emmet Cullen. He is the captain of the football team and is absolutly goergous! He is 6 feet tall and have a huge and muscular body, which i love. He have this perfect jaw line which he got from his father. He have theese amazing green piercing eyes and cute dimples any girl would swoon over! His brown and slight curly hair looks perfect on him. He is the perfect boyfriend, and we show everyone know that we are the perfect couple.

Then we have his twinbrother, Edward. And like i call him, Eddie. That's just to annoy him though. Edward is a complitely jerk and the school player. He treat girls like they are toys and toss them away when he is bored with them, which i hate. If he was more like Emmet and skip that " I rule the world" attitude he would be the perfect boyfriend, because boy he have the looks for it.

The girls just jump over his looks and if they don't, he just have to put on that gentleman charm of his or just smile his stupid crooked smile at them and they drop their pants immedialetly. Well it sucks for those girls who actually think they could tame "the" Edward cullen. It's never going to happen, so they just have to suck it up and dream on. Like you obviously know at this time, his appearance is drop dead goergous. He has the same strong jawline like his brother, high cheek bones and fully pouty lips. He and emmet has the same piercing green eyes and while Emmet has brown hair Edward has a rare bronze colour. He is known for his messy hairstyle, also called " the sex hair "

and the girls just "love" to tuch it apparently. Edward is like the other boys, around 6 feet tall with a lean and slight muscular body. But nothing compared to Emmet muscels though. The funny thing is, Edward is really smart. But he doesn't show it, apperantly. Most times he is a cocky bastard, but i know that he also can be nice. Sometimes.

And at least we have their best friend Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock, the "charmer" came to forks around a year ago.

He moved here from Texas, were is where he got his southern drawl from.

I tell you something, every girl fall for his drawl. He is a player just like his best friend Edward but not as bad as him though, which is good. He actually have the respect to dump the girls in real life, which another other boy don't.

Jasper have this natural charm and he defiently have the looks to.

He has blond wavy hair, and baby blue eyes. He also have the feauters of a model, like all the other guys. He have a little scar over his left eyebrow which gives him little off the bad boy look. And by the bad boy look he gets more girls. _Ofcourse. _Jasper has almost the same body like Edward, but he is a little bit taller. Sometimes peoples thinks that me and Jasper are twins, which we're not. But i like him more than i like Edward. Jasper actually is nice to me.

And then it's me, Rosalie. Well what could i tell you. I'm freaking hot.

I have a fucking amazing body with curves on the right places, i should thank my mother for that. I have long blond hair in soft curles that goes past my waist.

I have big baby blue eyes, like jasper. It must be the blonde hair and blue eyes that makes people think we are twins. I have a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and a small nose. And when i wear makeup, which i do.

I look smoking, if i could say it myself. Sure i can be a bitch sometimes but i'am also nice, to people i want to be nice to. Oh, and i absolutely love cars.

And here the six of us sit, while we have lunch in this boring school.

This place never gets fun except when the players girls fight with each other, which happen sometimes. And i could tell you something, it's a fucking cat fight. Litterally spoken. Other than that, not much. Most people treat us like fucking royals, and they who don't are just jealous, like the bitches on this school. Especially the "Queen" bitches. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. Also known as the sluts.

" So what's the plans for the weekend?" Emmet asks us with a bored expression. Guess it's not only me who are sick of this place.

" I don't know, something fun. I need to get out of this shit hole." i said while i checked my new done manicure nails.

" Why don't we go clubbing at Eclipse? Get drunk, sing and have fun." Alice bursted out happily, always Alice with a happy face.

" Sure, why not. Sounds good! Oh and i could ask David if we could perform some sexy songs while we are there" i said and smirked at her.

" I will be there! just to see you shake that sexy ass of yours" Emmet bursted out. He looked exited.

" Sure you will, babe. What about you guys?" i said and looked at the rest of the gang.

" Wherever Alice is, i will be." Luke said and they looked at each other. They looked like love struck puppies. How cute.

" What about you, Eddie and Jazz?" i said and smiled.

" Only if you stop call me Eddie, Rosalie!" Edward hissed.

" Sure, sure boy take it easy. And you Jazz?"

" Yeah why not, they always have hot girls there." he drawled, satisfied.

" Yeah you are right about that" Edward grinned at him.

Stupid Jerks.

They began to talk about some girls they met there, and at the same time i heard a familiar ringtone.

" When i'm walking down the street, they say hey sexy. When i'm dancing at the club they say hey sexy"...

I heard someone cough before i answered and i looked up to see Edward grinning. " Cocky much, Rosalie?"

I just ignored him like i usually do and answered my phone, and forgot to look at the I.D caller.

" Rose here" i said with a quite bitchy voice.

" Stop the bitchiness bitch" i heard someone say.

I squeeled. The gang looked at me strangely.

" BELLA! Where have you been bitch? I havn't heard anything of you in like forever!" i yelled.

" I know. Been quite busy hun, if you know what i mean. I mean i even hadn't any time to call my favourite cousin!"

" Oh your such a slut!" i whispered. " So, have you finally settled down?"

" tsss, Rose. Why would i settle down when i can have all the cookies in the cookie jar?" She said and laughed.

Bella was like the typical man eater, A woman player, just like Edward and Jazz, but with style and class of course. Someone would never call her slut, if you would look at her, you would now what i'am talking about.

" Same old Bella, nothing new there! So what'z up babe? Oh and Say hi to LA from me"

My friends still looked at me strangely, i never sounded this happy in the phone unless it's with Bella. But since i never talked to her in their presence before, i guess they wouldn't know. Bella is awesome. Besides Alice, she is my best friend. And i'm fucking jealous of her, yeah me Rosalie Hale is jealous. That girl has everything! And she is living in LA, do you know what i would do for living there?

" Yeah ofcourse hun, i wouldn't be the Isabella Swan if i was not single! And there actually is something new. I just talked to your parents. Do you know where i'm going this weekend?" she said happily.

" Yeah, you are right about that. No, but let me guess. Mexico to make the tan better?" i said and sighed.

" No, dumbass! But that sounded nice.. But no! I'm going tooooooo, Forks! I'm fucking visiting you in that shit hole! And we will rock that shit out!" 

I dropped my fork ( Ha ha) and squeeled at the same time i clapped my hands. Everyone in the lunch room looked at me shocked, and especially my table. They looked at me like i were crazy, even Emmet.

" Your fucking shitting with me? Is this some kind of joke? And if it is, it's not funny at all!" I yelled.

" No, i'm not fucking kidding. But keep it a secret! And what about we go and celibrate this on some night club? You have night clubs there right?" she said unsure.

" Yeah of course we have dick head, we don't have that boring here." I said and laughed.

" Well good, i almost got a heart attack for your safe. I know a boy in Port angeles that work on this night club Eclipse or something like that. Do you know of it? Is is good?" she said.

" Yeah, we are going there this weekend, it's actually really good! And that sounds awesome! Me and alice are going to do some sexy performences, you in? " i whispered the last words, so the guys didn't hear it. I wanted it to be a surprice.

" Hell yes! Let's get port angeles crazy! But babe, gotta go now. I call you later and tell you when i'm coming and stuff. Love ya, bye!" she said.

" Bye love!" i said happily and grinned as we hung up.

When i had put my phone in my purse i looked up at their shocked expressions.

" What?" i bursted out.

" Who the hell were you talking to?" Edward asked while he looked at me strangely.

" And why did you call it Love?" Emmet said with a sad expression.

First i turned myself at Edward.

" None of your buisness" i hissed at him. I'm not going to be nice to him if he talk to me like that.

Then i turned at Emmet and kissed his nose.

" It was my cousin Bella sweetie, you don't have to worry."

He looked relieved.

" Why do you look so happy and what did she say?" Alice asked. She never met Bella. When ever Bella came to visit me Alice always were out of town or something, but i went to LA most of the time to see her.

" She is coming to visit me!" i squeeled.

" Since when did you squeel Rose?" Jasper asked questionly.

" Since when i want to" i frowned.

" Cousin? Soo, is she hot?" Edward asked. Ofcourse he did.

" Hot? That's nothing compared to her, she is a fucking godess, i mean she even look better than me that rich bitch!" i said.

" Like someone could look better than you Rose" Alice muttred.

" Yeah actually!" i said.

" No one could ever look better than you babe" Emmet boomed. Ofcourse he would say that, my man.

" Thanks babe" i said and kissed him. We were going to make a whole make out session when Edward coughed.

" What now edward?" i hissed irretated at him.

" So when do this, " quoting", hot godess come to forks?" Edward said and grinned at Jasper, which did the same.

" Oh no Edward, you two are so out of her leauge" i said.

They laughed.

" Rosalie, _please_. The word hot is in the same leauge as me." he said confidently.

" Well she is not just _hot_, she is fucking perfect" i said mather of factly.

" I think we could handle that" they said at the same time and grinned at each other.

Fucking jerks.

The funny thing is, they don't know who they're talking about.

She could get this boys love struck in minutes if she wanted to.

We will se how things goes..

I grinned at them.

" Good luck boys! Your as hell need that!" i said and the bell rang.

**So what do you think about the first chapter? I have so many ideas for this story and it going to kick ass! I hope you liked it!**

**And in next chapter, we will meet the famous. ISABELLA SWAN! **

**so what did you think of chapter 1? REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. A:N, later be a chapter

I haven't forgot you my dear readers, i promise.

Since everybody knows it's summer, i haven't had the time for it.

There are things going on all the time. No time = no updates

Buuuuuut, since i start school 18/9 ( fuck, i hate school) their will be updates again.

Are you going to handle 2 weeks more? Sorry if i have dissapointed some of you, but i also have a life outside the computer ;)

I hope you all enjoyed your summer, and what's left of it because i'm sure as hell am!

Love


End file.
